


Pas de Deux

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear god, is that Oliver?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas de Deux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyglass/gifts).



> For Grace, who asked for this concept so long ago she probably forgot about its existence, on her birthday. I hope you get all the wonderful things you deserve today and enjoy ♥
> 
> Many thanks to **effie214** for the read through and title suggestion.

He drifts into the lobby of the theater, program fanning his face as he surreptitiously rolls his shoulders. Walter enjoys the fine arts, he truly does—there’s something especially lovely about _The Nutcracker_ at Christmas—but he’s still jet lagged from being in Budapest.

Perhaps he should have passed his ticket along to his assistant or—

Turning slightly, he grins as he spots Felicity Smoak across the room, her rapid chatter evident even in the loud hum of the crowd.

All he can see is her profile, the mostly bare shoulder closest to him as she adjusts Mrs. Rosenblum’s purse (which had somehow become entangled in the wrap Miss Smoak is carrying) and smiles.

She looks relaxed.

Happy.

Not that she hadn’t before—he’d seen her smile almost daily when he was her boss—but there’s something new there.

A calmness and warmth evident even in the lift of her brow.

Mrs. Rosenblum turns back to her party just then leaving Felicity alone against the wall and, really, he should go say hello. He was always fond of her and he should see how her new job is treating her, figure out if his stepson might be able to steal her back to QC.

He’s taken two steps towards her to do so when a tall man sidles up next to her and hands her a drink. His arm effortlessly falls over her shoulders, his thumb sweeping across the thin strap of burgundy near her collarbone as her body angles towards his.

Her head tips back and, for a moment, Walter thinks it’s because she’s taken a sip of her wine, but no, she’s laughing, her chin tilting toward her companion as her free hand settles low on his back. 

The rough laugh of the man quickly joins hers, his broad shoulders shaking and—

Dear god, is that Oliver?!

Pushing through the crowd, he makes his way to the opposite wall of the lobby and, sure enough, it is.

He looks happier than Walter’s ever seen him, his fingers curled against Felicity’s hip as he leans close to her once more, whispering something in her ear. She nods in response, her lips pressing together in an amused smirk as he takes a drink of her wine.

There’s probably not long left in intermission, but he still needs to ask how they’re doing, so Walter weaves his way towards them, chuckling slightly as Felicity spots him and excitedly waves hello.

“Good evening, Miss Smoak. Oliver...” He shoves his program into the pocket of his jacket. “I don’t recall you liking the ballet before.”

Oliver just shrugs in response, the corner of his mouth lifting as he presses a soft kiss to Felicity’s temple. “I’m learning.”

“Yes, I believe you are.”

Walter can’t help it, he laughs at the slightly confused look that settles on his stepson’s face.

Shaking his head, he meets Felicity’s eyes and finds himself grinning as she nods, the unspoken _I trust, support... love... him_ clear in the way she smooths her hand over Oliver’s chest, subtly leans further into his embrace.

“Your mother...” He inhales slowly; he still misses Moira more than he cares to mention. “Your mother would be pleased.”

Oliver stills, his fingers twitching against Felicity’s skin before he lets out his own shake-y breath. “Thanks. We should have dinner soon; the holidays are a time for family and..."

“That would be nice, Oliver.”

Before any plans can be made though, the lights start to flash in warning of the end of intermission. They say a hasty good-bye and Walter leans against the wall, watching was Felicity’s hair fans over Oliver’s shoulder and they move back to their seats, completely in step.

Taking a drink of water, he sighs, his murmur getting lost in the buzz of exchanges before the curtain rises again.

“It’s good to see you’ve found yours.”


End file.
